


James'bad day

by MidorikawaYuko



Series: If Thomas and his friends turn into cats [1]
Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidorikawaYuko/pseuds/MidorikawaYuko
Summary: This is the first time I've written about Thomas the tank engine's fanfiction.I thought it would be funny if they were cats.
Relationships: Edward/James (Thomas the Tank Engine)
Series: If Thomas and his friends turn into cats [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699684
Kudos: 6





	James'bad day

"Good morning, everyone————"Thomas ran out of the cat's lair.He saw Emily playing with something strange."What are you doing, Emily?"Thomas tilted his head and looked at the strange stick under Emily's paw.

"This, ah, is used by humans for divination."Emily said mysteriously."It can predict our luck today.Would you like to try a divination, Thomas?"

"That sounds like fun! I'll ha/ ve to try that!"Thomas shook the bamboo tube and a stick fell out."It seems that this bamboo stick means that you will have a good luck today!"Emily said excitedly.

"Really?"Thomas'voice just dropped when he heard the fat controller's voice."Thomas, this new toy is for you."Thomas ca n’t wait to open the carton and see the blue ball he always wanted."Oh, that's great！ I am really very lucky today!"He took the new ball and ran away.

James saw this and stepped forward."I also want to try it, Emily!"He said confidently."I'll definitely be luckier than Thomas."He drew a bamboo stick as Thomas had done.Two bamboo sticks fell out one after another."Oh, James."Emily said with regret."Your luck may be very bad today."

"Oh, my God."James said very sadly"Why is this happening?"

James left slowly, he wanted to eat something to forget this unpleasant result.When he opened the cabinet, he found that the canned food he was hiding here was gone!"Where's my can!"he cried."Is this can yours, James?"After hearing the shout, Henry said apologetically."I thought this can didn't have an owner, and I felt so hungry that I ate it.I'm sorry about that."

James felt very depressed.He decided to go for a walk.It was already autumn, and the reddish woods made James's mood a little better.He came to the lake, decided to clean himself up here.Suddenly, a cat rushed into the lake and splashed water over James.The cat is Percy."The butterfly flew away and I couldn't catch it."Percy said sadly."What are you doing, Percy?! You wet my whole body!""I'm very sorry I didn't see you, James.I was just trying to catch the butterfly."Percy lowered his head and whisper. 

James felt worse.He ran away without looking back"What a day!"He thought as he ran.

He accidentally stepped on a stone and rolled down the hill.At last he fell heavily to the ground.His hind leg was hurt.

"oh,god"James thought to himself."I must be the unluckiest cat. No one will like me."He walked slowly under the tree and fell down.Tears filled his eyes.He just lies under the tree until the sun goes west.

"James——James——Are you here?"There was a cry in the distance.James slowly looked up and saw a white Ragdoll running towards him.It's Edward."I finally found you!"Edward said happily."It's late, let's go home.I'm worried about you." 

"Edward."James said in dismay."I'm the unluckiest cat.You won't get along with the most unfortunate cat, right?"

"Don't be silly,James."Edward smiled."No one is the most unfortunate, and no one is the most fortunate.Because it changes every day."

James felt better."I think you're right."And then two cats were on their way home.

In the meantime

"Oh, my mistake."Cried Emily."That's not the one James drew.This bamboo stick fell out by accident.And this is what he got."She took out the bamboo stick, and the symbol on it was:上上大吉

All kinds of cats that show up

Thomas：Black spotted cat with white background and blue eyes.

James：maroon cat and black eyes.

Henry：Black and white cat with green eyes.

Emily:Grey longhair cat with dark green eyes.

Edward:White Ragdoll with blue eyes

Percy:Orange Cat with Green Eyes


End file.
